Life of Simba and Nala's cubs
by a6mullins
Summary: sequel to the adventure of Kion and Kiara. Is Kovu gone forever? Simba and Nala face a new problem with Zire's cubs. What happens when a past from Simba and Nala's cub days come to them for help?
1. Return of the fallen

It's been four days since Kovu sacrifice himself to save the Pride Lands. Kiara was moving on from Kovu. Kion and Fuli still did guard duty.

Three days down river. Kovu woke up from laying down on shore line, wondering how he's still alive. Mufasa said your not. Your in limbo you have to be convinced to go back to the real world. Kovu got up and looked around him to see he floated down river unconscious. Kovu whispered to himself that everyone must be thinking I died. Kovu looked at what remained of the river to know which way is home and started to walk back home along the gorge line.

In the Pride Lands. Kiara was playing with Tiifu and Zuri when Nala came over to them and ask Kiara how are you dealing with the lost of him? Kiara answers Good but I miss him so much mom. Nala hugs her daughter tight and whispers me too sweet heart. Kion looked at Fuli and said I can't think of a way to help her. Fuli tells him no one can take away that pain that Kovu did to her.

Down river. Kovu continue to walk along the gorge till he makes it home. Night time came so he laid down for four hours before getting back up and walk more through the night.

Next day everyone was coping with the lost of Kovu. Kiara stayed in the den laying down. Nala ask her if she was gonna go play with the others? Kiara says no I just want to lay down.

A day and a half away from Pride Lands. Kovu walked slowly to make it back home by tomorrow. Tired and hungry a little he walked till he saw a bunch of rock pyramid in the distance away. Kovu found a tree with oranges growing on it. So he climbed the tree to pick them. After eating oranges he continue his way to Pride Rock. Kion and the guard were watching the pride lands for problems. Kion ask Ono what do you see? Ono looked around the Pride lands till he spotted a lion walking along the gorge.

Kion tells the guard lets go check out the lion. Kovu walked till he stopped walking and looked to see he made home to be stopped by Janja and Shenzi and froze after realizing who it was and said your suppose to be dead. Kovu replies that's what I thought too but the force of the river sent me down river for three days I was unconscious laying at the shore line. Janja smirks well if you thought you were dead we'll make you dead. Kovu snarled you don't want to do that. Shenzi smirks and why would we not want to have a cub sandwich who is suppose to be dead anyways? Kion walked up behind them and said Janja what are you doing in the pride lands again. Kovu took off while the hyenas were dealing with the lion guard.

Janja answers we was hungry and we found this lion that was suppose to be dead wait where did he go? Kion ask what lion? Janja whispered Kovu is back. Fuli snarls that's impossible because I saw him drown in the river as it carried him away. Ono says when I saw blare of the lion, it had dark brown fur. So it could be Kovu then. Kovu ran to the hot tub cave to rest up before appearing back home. Kion ordered the guard to return home. Fuli ask what are you gonna do? Kion answers I'm gonna find this lion. Fuli takes the guard home while Kion followed the trail. Kion sniffed the scent to a cave and realized it was the hot tub cave. Kovu hid behind a boulder so no one would find him. Kion walked in more till he saw the hot tub and said I know your in here so come out now. Kovu if it is you, Kiara needs you now more then ever. She's been trying to cope with you being dead. Kion whispers she cries herself to sleep at night.

Kion walked around the cave wondering where the lion went. Kovu walked out to hide in another cave down the pathway. Kion came back to the headquarters. Fuli ask him did you find him? Kion shakes his head no. Night time came and everyone went to sleep. Kiara laid next to Nala sleeping since Kovu died. Kovu waited till Simba walked into the den to sleep and after a few more minutes he peeked inside to see everyone sleeping and spotted Kiara sleeping next to Nala. Kovu tip toe over to her and laid down putting his paw around her shoulder closing his eyes to sleep. Next morning Simba woke up yearning. Then licked Nala's cheek waking her up. Simba whispers good morning my queen. Nala whispers good morning my king and turns to Kiara laying next to her peacefully with a lion cub's paw around her shoulder cuddled up to her, wait what?

Nala looks at the cub and whispers Simba. Simba looks at her and ask what? Nala whispers look at who's back and cuddle up to our daughter. Simba peeks over her shoulder to see him and whispers Nala wake up Kiara. Nala licks the side of Kiara's cheek. Kiara sleepy tells her mom to stop it. Nala whispers if you don't wake up you won't see your surprise then. Kiara sleepy says nothing can make me feel happy again since Kovu died. Nala licks her cheek again and says well then I will just leave you two alone to sleep. Kiara's eyes shot open to see laying next to her was Kovu cuddled up to her. Kiara rolls over on him startling him. Kovu ask what is- Kiara kisses his lips not letting go of him. Kovu says I'm- Kiara kisses him again. Kovu ask can you let me up? Kiara kisses him again saying no. Kion walked into the den to see everyone staring at Kiara licking Kovu passionately. Kion ask his dad if he could motion everyone to give them privacy.

Everyone leaves the den for few hours leaving Kovu and Kiara alone to catch up. Kovu tells her Kion told me how you was coping with me being dead. Kiara smirks Kovu just shut up and kiss me smiling at him. Kovu kisses her lips for five minutes before breaking the kiss. Kiara smirks you've been gone for six days so you have six days of work to make up to me starting now. Kovu says yes I know how much you've been missing me. Kiara ask where have you been? Kovu answers I ran into Gavin forcing both of us into the gorge knocking myself on conscious and then a river came floating me down for three days. Kiara whispers I just glad your back so we can do this. Rolling them both over catching Kovu off guard. Kovu begins to get up when Kiara wraps her paws around him holding him close to her. I missed you so much Kovu I died too when I thought you died. Kovu looks at her eyes full of tears and says I'm sorry I did that to you.

Kiara looks at him and kisses his lips. Kovu looks at her and says let's go play tag. Kiara shakes her head no and says I want to do something else. Kovu ask what would that be? Kiara kisses his lips slipping her tongue into his. Kiara licks his cheek and tells him I'm ready for you. Kovu stares at her and kisses her. I'm not leaving you again. Kiara ask Kovu please, I missed you for six days. Kovu sighs and kisses her again till she gasp as Kovu kisses her. Kiara moans in pleasure at him being with her. Afterwards Kiara tells Kovu don't ever leave me again like that and welcome back my fallen king.


	2. Kovu's back

Kion came into the den to see Kovu laying down sleeping next Kiara. Kion ask Kovu? Kovu wake up. Kovu opens his eyes groggy and ask what is it Kion? Kion ask can you come with me. Kovu follows Kion out of the den. Kovu ask what do you want? Kion says I want to know how did you survived that fall into the gorge? Kovu answers I landed on Gavin's body and floated down river for three days unconscious. Kovu ask how's is my sister doing? Kion answers she was upset too that you were gone. Kovu left to see his sister. Kiara woke up to Kovu gone and starts shedding tears thinking that Kovu didn't come back. Kovu look for Vitani around the pride lands until he found her talking to Katie. Vitani? Vitani turned to see Kovu standing there. Vitani smiles hey there little lion slayer. Kovu blushes saying I did what I needed to do in order to save Fuli. Katie ask Kovu are you droping Kiara to start dating Fuli? Kovu ask why would I date for?

Katie says Fuli broke up with Kion because she blamed herself for you almost killing yourself running Gavin into the gorge. She told Kiara that you ran Gavin into the gorge and told Kion that she was breaking up with him for letting you die. Kovu ask Fuli ended their relationship? Vitani nods her head yes. Kovu lowers his head. Kovu talked about being away. Kovu couldn't believe that Fuli broke up with him. Katie said even when Kiara was stepping down as queen of Pride Rock. What did Kion say? Katie answered he let it go because he was worried about Kiara's pain of your death. Kovu ask did Kion talk about wanting her back?

Vitani replies no he said if she wants to be alone for now he was gonna give her, her space. She still helps the guard but as a lion guard only. Kovu leaves to find the guard. Kion was playing watermelon ball with Bunga and Beshte while Fuli just watched them. Kovu walked up to them and ask Fuli if she could come walk with him. Fuli smiled at him and replied sure. Kovu and Fuli walked to the watering hole. Fuli smirks Kovu why did you ask me to come take a walk with you? Kovu answers I heard that you broke up with Kion. Fuli answers yes because I didn't want to date him anymore for letting you die. Kovu thinks about it and ask are you going to get back with him since I'm back? Fuli answers no because I like you. Kovu sighs and says Fuli I can't date you because I love Kiara. Fuli lowers her head. Kovu looks at her and says you should get back with him.

Nala walked into the den to see Kiara crying and ask her why she's crying for? Kiara answers Kovu really did die. Nala pulls her into embrace and whispers it will be alright Kiara. Kiara tells her I miss him mom. Nala tells her he will come back soon. He had to leave for something. Kovu talked with Fuli for the rest of the day. Kovu ask Fuli, Kion ask you to be his queen, do you really want to throw all that away? Fuli tells Kovu, Kion won't take me back after I told him that I got his sister's boyfriend killed. Kovu looks at her and says he will take you back, stay here. Kovu left to get Kion.

Kovu ask Kion for a word. Kion looked Kovu and ask what's up? Since I'm alive would you take Fuli back? Kion answers she doesn't want to get back together me because you died. Kovu says Kion everything you and her did together was love why would you let her go over me? Kion answers what was I suppose to do? Kiss her and tell her I love her. Kovu yells yes that's what your suppose to do. Kion turns around and begins to walk away when Kovu stopped him and snarled your gonna go to Fuli right now and kiss her and say you want her even if she tries to leave.

Kion walked to where Fuli was and said I'm sorry Fuli for letting you go through this alone. I know what happen wasn't your fault. Fuli stops him there and says I know he did it to make sure that Gavin wouldn't bother Kiara again or the pride landers. He told me to go free Kiara and I stood there watching him push Gavin into the gorge to kill him. After he came back here I feel relieve that he's alive. Kion if you want to get back together we can? Kion answers yes I want to get back together with you Fuli. I love you plus Kovu said if I didn't get back with you, he was gonna beat me up for letting you go. Fuli giggles at Kovu beating up Kion letting me go. Fuli ask so you want to play tag? Kion pounces on Fuli and says Kovu also told me to do this to you. Fuli ask wha- Kion kisses Fuli rubbing the sides of her body. Kovu smiled at them and walk back to Pride Rock den.

Kovu looked at Nala comforting Kiara since he's been gone. Kiara tells her mom I know he's gone but he was the only one who could ever make me feel happy all day and night. I can't live my life without him around. Nala whispers I can't imagine you being happy without him too sweetie. Mufasa ask Kovu you still have a choice to go back or stay here. But if you don't go back, She will be upset everyday because you didn't come back. Kovu says I have to go back because she needs me.

Kovu wakes up by the river wonder what happen. Mufasa whispers through the wind **They Need You Now More Then Ever.** Kovu realized where he was and ran alongside the River till he arrived in the Pride Lands. Kiara laid there in the den with Nala trying to comfort her. Kovu walked in and said Kiara? Kiara looked up to see Kovu standing there in the entrance of the den. Kovu? Kovu nods his head. Kiara ran to him, tackling him to the ground licking his face over and over and over. Kovu says I'm here Kiara. I'm back, I'm home Kiara.

Kovu told them all what he saw while in limbo. Kion and Fuli broke up over me dying, Kiara cried all day and night for me. Kion ask how did you get us back together? Kovu said I talked about what you two did while dating and threaten you to go after her. Kiara I know what you told Nala while crying. Kiara ask what did I say? Kovu whispers in ear making her eyes widen and giggles at him. Kion ask what? Kovu says Kiara told Nala that I was the only one she would have a cub with. Fuli giggles at the jester. Kion says maybe when were older. But I'm glad your back Kovu.


	3. Kiara's nightmare

Kovu has returned home to be tackled by Kiara crying. Kovu wraps his paws around her holding her till he heard a purring sound and ask Kiara? Kiara, you awake? Kovu moves her head to see she fell asleep laying on him. Kovu licked her cheek and said good night Kiara. Kovu pulled himself over to the side of the den to sleep. Simba came back to see Nala laying down and ask where's Kiara? Nala stared at the two cubs in the corner. Simba follow her gaze to Kiara laying on a lion cub to realize it's Kovu. Simba walked over to them.

Kovu opened his eyes to see Simba stare at him. Simba don't be mad at this. Simba ask why would I be mad about this? Kovu answered the way she's sleeping on me. Simba looks at Kiara and says Kovu, we all thought you died after charging at Gavin forcing you both into the gorge. So she probably will not get up for awhile from laying on you. You've been gone for six days. Kovu ask your gonna let her lay on me like this? Simba looks at him and smiles yes, plus when she starts shaking and lashing out you can hold her and kiss her to calm her down. Kovu says thank you-Wait Kiara has nightmares?! Simba walks over to where Nala is, to sleep. Kovu closes his eyes to sleep.

Kiara starts saying Kovu come back to me shedding tears. Kovu wakes up to Kiara sobbing on his chest and tightens his grip around her saying I'm here Kiara nuzzling her head. Kiara calms down a little to the feel of being nuzzled. A couple of minutes later Kiara starts whispering Kovu why did you leave me like this? Kovu moves her head to look at her face and kisses her muzzle with passion. Kiara opens her eyes to see Kovu kissing her. After kissing Kiara smiles at him in a "in love" look.

Kovu whipers to her no more nightmares for tonight? Kiara gets off and lays beside him and puts his paw around her. Kovu puts his head beside hers and goes to sleep. Morning came Kovu got up and walked out of the den after a ruff night. Simba came up from behind him and ask how did you sleep? Kovu answered not good enough. Kiara kept me up most of the night. Simba answers I figured she would of. Kovu ask will she be having any more nightmares? Simba answers I don't know right now.

Kiara woke up to see Kovu gone and starts sobbing lightly, Kovu left me again. Nala woke up to Kiara crying and ask Kiara what's wrong? Kiara sobs Kovu left me again. Nala tells her let me go see where he went. Nala stepped outside to see Kovu talking to Simba and ask ah huh getting their attention. Excuse me for interrupting your conversation but Kovu, Kiara is asking for you inside. Kovu sighs and ask Simba how do I get her to stop this thinking I'm leaving for good. Simba looks at Nala who tilts her head at him. Simba says Kiara is going through what lions call loneliness lion widow. Kovu ask what's that? Simba lowers his head and whispers in his ear explaining what it is. Afterwards Kovu exclaimed **Kiara believes that we're married and I left her as a widow?!** Kovu ask how do I stop it? Simba says you have to take it slowly with her. Kovu walks in the den to see Kiara sobbing. Kovu walks over to her and lays down and nuzzles Kiara causing her to purr.

Kiara pleas Kovu don't leave me alone again. Kovu licks her cheek causing her to purr. Kovu ask let's go play at the watering hole. Kiara follows Kovu outside to see Simba sitting next to Nala. Simba smirks you got her to come out of the den. Kovu nods his head yes. Kiara follow Kovu to the watering hole to see Kion and the lion guard. Kion smiled to see her sister come out of the den. Kion ask Kovu you got Kiara to come out of the cave? Kovu answered yes I got her to come out. Did you get back together with Fuli? Kion looks at Fuli who looks at him and nuzzles him putting her head under his chin and replies yes I told her I would take her back because I love her too much to let her go. Even if she leaves I would still follow her.

Kion ask Kovu what happen that day when I took your sister and family to see my dad? Kovu explains to Kion from walking to the top of Pride Rock to the caven in the ground to the gorge to floating down river to meeting Mufasa which was a shock to me. Kion ask you died? Kovu lowers his head and says partly yes I was in limbo meaning I had the choice to come back or pass on. Kiara started crying quietly at Kovu dying. Fuli ask what made you return? Kovu answered I saw what was happening to the pride due to me dying. Kion ask what did you see? Kovu sighed and said I saw how Kiara never left the den unless Tiifu and Zuri begged her to come play with them. Fuli felt guilty for my death so she broke up with you because of failing Kiara and you let her go. This pride needed me to keep it together.

That night Kovu visit his sister and the lioness. Vitani welcome her brother back. Kovu ask how's everyone doing? Vitani answered good but I miss mom. Kovu lowered his head remembering her. Vitani looks at her brother and nuzzles him. Kiara walks into the cave to see Kovu nuzzling another lioness and snarls Kovu what are you doing nuzzling this lioness? Kovu forgot to tell her he had brother and sister. Kiara walks up slowly to them gritting her teeth. Kovu steps in front of her and says Kiara this is my sister. Kiara stares at him for a minute thinking about it before asking she's your what? Kovu tells her she's my twin sister. Kiara this Vitani, Vitani this Kiara. Vitani stares wide eye and says Kovu she's more prettier than what our mom described her as. Kiara blushed at her comment. No wonder you left us to be with her.

Vitani and Kiara talked for a while till it was sunset and Kiara left. Kovu left to see how Kion is doing? Kiara walked into the den to sleep to see Kovu still gone. Kiara ask her mom where Kovu is? Nala tells her I don't know? Simba walks into the den. Kiara ask her dad where Kovu is? Simba answers I don't know? Kiara went to her spot and laid down. Kovu and Kion talked about Kiara's problems through his supposedly death. Kion told him she cried herself to sleep and during the day she would play with Zuri and Tiifu or join us on guard duty. But mostly she would stay in the den and sleep.

Kovu looks at the stars. Kion ask Kovu? Kovu looked at him. Kion tells him if you didn't come back, my sister would give up on life. Kovu says yes I know, I seen how much she needed me. They both look up at the stars. Kion tells him you should go now because Kiara is gonna go crazy if your not back now. Kovu leaves to head back to the den. Kiara was pacing back and forth around her and Kovu's spot, Nala opens her eyes to see Kiara walking around the den and says Kiara he will come back from what he doing? Kiara replies mom he left and didn't tell me where he went with tears in her eyes. Nala tells her he probably went to visit Kion. Kiara comes over to her mom and nuzzles her as she puts her arm around her.

Kovu walks into the den to see everyone in the den sleeping except Kiara and Nala. Kovu walks over to them and whispers Nala would you like me to take over so you can sleep? Kiara looks up to see Kovu and tackles him to the ground. Kovu looks at her and wipes her tears away with his paw. Kiara lays on his paw as he wraps his other paw around her holding her in a protective embrace letting sleep take over both of them. Next morning everyone got up to see how Kovu was holding Kiara sleeping. Nala ask Simba if we should wake them up? Simba shakes his head no and says let them sleep besides I think I hear her purring in her sleep.

Noon came and Kiara yarn to softly waking up to notice Kovu holding her in an embrace sleeping and nudges his cheek to wake him up. Kovu mumbles stop Kiara. Kiara starts licking his cheek repeatedly waking him up. Kovu ask what time is it? Kiara answers I would say noon. Kovu says well noon cubby love time. Kiara ask what's that? Kovu starts licking her cheek while Kiara giggles at Kovu returning the favor. Nala walks in on them and ask uh maybe I should come back later. Kiara ask her mom if she could tell a story of her and dad"s days of their cub years.


	4. cub days of Simba and Nala

Nala begins the story of her and Simba with her mom walking through the land for two days while pregnant with me. Vitani walked into the den to see what Kovu and Kiara are doing and ask what's going on? Nala tells Vitani I'm telling Kovu and Kiara a story of my cub days. Vitani sits by Kovu to listen to the story telling. Nala starts again, your Grandfather let my mother in the pride after she told him about my mom getting kicked out of the other pride. After Simba was born, I was born the next day. About two weeks later, me and Simba started learning how to walk. Simba was laying in his mom's paws while I was laying in my mom's paws.

Simba's dad walked into the den to teach Simba how to walk. Simba got up and started to walk from his mom to his dad while I watched him. Kiara ask did you learn how to walk too? Nala smiles and says yes but I didn't walk to anyone. While Simba was nuzzling his dad, I stood up on my legs and walked to your dad. Everyone was watching me walk to your dad. Kovu ask what did you do? Nala smiles and says when I came to him, I nudge him causing him to fall over on his side and started to nuzzle him. Sarabi smirked and told my mom that I was trying to get Simba's attention. That night when everyone was sleeping, I woke up to look for Simba to see he was sleeping in his mom's paws. So I got up and walked over to him and laid down next to him.

In the morning, my mom woke up to see me sleeping next to Simba in his mom's paws. When his mom separated us to see what I would do. I woke up to see Simba away from me and scooted back to him and put my paw around him and snuggled next to him. Vitani smirks that's so adorable. My mom told everyone that I claimed Simba as my boyfriend. My mom went to pick me up and I started to sniffle from being separated from Simba. Kovu ask Nala what did Simba do about it? Simba came in and said I accepted her as my best friend and let her cuddle with me at night so she wouldn't cry. Simba tells the cubs to go play outside and tonight we will tell you a bedtime story of our cub days. Kovu, Vitani can I have a word with you two? Kovu ask are we in trouble? Simba tells them no, I just wanted to know how your both holding up with the lost of your mom? Vitani answers I still think about her at night sometimes. Simba says if you feel sad you can come in here to lay with us.

Nala gives Vitani a hug and nuzzles her and says I would like to adopt you both. Kovu you been dating Kiara before this happened to your mom. So we've been thinking about you dating your step sister and if we would break you two up. Kovu lowers his head at breaking up with Kiara. Nala looks at Simba who nods his head at her. Nala tells him were not breaking you two up because how much you both need each other and love each other. Kovu raises his head and smiles at them and hugs them both. They both leave to meet up with Kiara and her friends to play. Kion and the lion guard come to see what his sister is doing. Kovu and Vitani walk up to Kiara talking to Zuri and Tiifu. Kovu tells Kiara that your parents decided to adopt me and Vitani after our mom was killed. Kiara smiles and says that's great. Zuri ask Kovu does that mean your both gonna be Kiara's step brother and step sister? Vitani answers yes.

Kion arrives to ask what's going on? Kovu tells them the news. Kion ask if your gonna be my step brother wouldn't you have to break up with my sister? Zuri ask Kovu your dating Kiara? Kovu nods his head yes I'm dating Kiara but no I don't have to break up with Kiara. Sarabi and Sarafina walked up to the cubs and ask what are you cubs doing today? Kion answers don't know what to do today? Janja and his pack aren't causing trouble right now so were taking a break.

Kovu ask Sarabi did Simba tell you he and Nala was adopting me and Vitani? Sarafina answer no he didn't tell us that. But he told us about your mother. Sarabi ask Kovu how did you survive the fall? Kovu answers I fell on top of Gavin when we hit the floor. I was knocked out and the force of the river just sent me down the river. I thought I died too, but I met Mufasa and he told me I had to choose between dying and living. I looked at all the memories I had with everyone and then I seen everyone falling apart with me gone. so I choose to live. Sarafina walks up to them and nuzzles him and says welcome to the family. Sarabi does the same with Vitani.

Kion ask everyone if they want to take a walk around the pride lands? Kovu nodded yes Kion and Fuli walked with Kiara and Kovu together with Vitani on the other side of Kovu with Zuri and Tiifu behind them walking on a trail. Ono ride on Kion's back exploring the pride lands. Sarabi and Sarafina pay their children a visit. Ni was walking the area and bumped into the cubs walking. Ni ask what are you all are doing out here? Kion answers we all just taking a walk around the pride lands. Ni tells them just be careful around here.

Ni walks back to Pride Rock to see Sarafina. Katie walked up to them and ask where's everyone? Ni tells her the cubs went for a walk. Zazu came to the royal den and ask sire, Sire! Simba sighed and ask what wrong? Zazu tells him there's a storm coming. Nala listens in and says the Cubs are still out there. Simba looks out to the Pride lands wondering where they are at. Nala looks at him and ask was we gonna go look for them? Simba sighs and says no, They could be any where. But if Kiara and Kion remember where the cave you went to when you were upset and the hot tub cave, they're be fine.

Kion and the gang were still walking around the Pride lands when thunder boom causing the Cubs to find shelter. Kiara looks around and tells them we can go to the cave where my mom went to. Kiara laid next to Kovu with Kion beside him with Fuli next to him zuri and Tiifu laying next to them through the night. Next morning Simba and Nala walk out of the den to get started looking for the cubs. Ni went to the hot tub cave while Simba and Nala walk to cave where she was upset. Ni looked inside but found no cubs. Simba walked inside the cave to see Kovu's head laying on top of Kiara's head with zuri's head on Kiara's back and Tiifu head on her back as well.

Kion had his head laying on Fuli head with Vitani laying on Fuli's back all cuddled up together. Ni and Sarafina joined them to see what Simba and Nala where looking at. Ni ask Simba do you expect Kiara and Fuli to become pregnant soon? Simba looks at him with "are we gonna talk about that now" look? Ni ask what? Simba says when she feels ready then their talk about that, until then lets just let them have fun as cubs. Kion opens his eyes to talking to see Mom and Dad and grand parents. Starring at them and ask what? Simba says son do you want to head home or stay here and cuddled up? Kion looks around to see all the cubs cuddled up together and says guys time to wake up. They all yawn waking up and head home.


	5. cub days of Simba and Nala 2

Simba and the gang take the cubs back to the den. Kiara ask her dad, was their another girl cub that tried to get between you and mom? Simba thinks about it and says yes, our child hood friend Tama. Kovu ask what did you do about it? Nala answers he was already in love with me. Sarafina tells them that he had to kiss their friend Kula for a surprise for Nala. Kion ask what was it? Simba says it was a true love flower that only blooms in front of a kiss. Kiara looks at her dad and ask you kissed another girl. Simba says yes, but I didn't intend on your mom seeing us kiss. Fuli ask how did Nala take it? Nala answers he explained everything to me and I tackle him to the ground licking him all over. Simba and the cubs walk into the den to meet Sarabi, Simba's mom. Sarabi greets her son and says we have a problem. Simba looks at her and ask what is the problem?

Sarabi ask you remember a girl cub by the name of Maeva? Simba and Nala look at each other, then back at Sarabi. Kiara ask who is Maeva? Nala tells her daughter she was a girl that was bethrotted to your father when he was born, but on the day we was learning how to walk. I claimed your father as mine. Then a couple days later she tried to come between us. Mufasa told us it all and Simba told him he would choose me over her because her mom threaten to kill him if he didn't marry her. So he told her that he can't be with a girl who's mom was forcing him to marry her. So she lowered her head and said she understands him and said she would go find a new mate and we never heard from her until now.

Simba ask where is she now? Sarabi said she's waiting for you at the private cave and she has a cub too. Simba and Nala walk out to meet Maeva. Kiara and Kion follow them with Kovu and Vitani behind. Simba and Nala walk into the private den to greet Maeva. Maeva bows to King and Queen. Simba ask Maeva how have you been? Meava says I was doing good until my mate told me that our daughter was to marry the King's son who was a real jurk to her. Nala smirks at her "like you was to me?" Maeva nods her head yes and says I'm sorry I did that to you both but after seeing how you both are with each other.

I told my mom that I didn't want to do that to you both. Kiara ask mom? dad? Simba looked behind to see his son and daughter. Maeva looked past them to see two cubs behind the king and queen and ask who are those cubs? Simba sighs and says Maeva we would like you to meet our son and daughter- Kiara and Kion and behind them is our adopted son and daughter- Vitani and Kovu. Maeva ask could Kion or Kovu go on a date to- Simba stops her and says Kovu is dating Kiara and Kion is dating girl named Fuli. Maeve looks at her daughter. Simba sighs and says don't give up hope for your daughter to find a mate. Maeva looks back up to him and says thank you. Nala ask Kion to show Maeva's daughter around while Simba and Nala catch up on time with Maeva gone.

Kion ask the new cub's name. Fuli and the guard came over to him and tell him Janja is at it again. The cub ask the cheetah why she ask him for help? Fuli answers he's the leader of the lion guard. The cub looks at Kion and ask your the new leader of the lion guard? Kion answers Yes and what's your name? The cub replies my name is Tiff but the other boys thought of me as beautiful lioness and wanted me only for my body. Even the king's son, so me and mom left. Kovu ask Tiff was there a boy who liked you for you? Tiff replies once but he got teased over talking to me and they beat him up and told him to leave me or they was gonna do it again to him. So he left me and said maybe we can get back together later in time. The king's son came to me and seen how upset I was and only used it to try and win me over but he smacked my best friend because she said he only wanted me for my body and nothing else. Kiara ask Tiff if Tiff is short for something or? Tiff reply my is Tiffany, but I rather go bye Tiff so that no one knows who I am.

Far north in Mar Pride King Mark was furious that Maeva took her daughter with her south. Moto walked in the den to ask him if we're going after her? Mark looks at his son and says yes. Ryan was walking up to the den to ask King Mark when he heard them say they was going after Maeva and her daughter Tiffany. Ryan ran to his mom and told her about the king and his son going after Maeva and her daughter Tiffany. His mom said for him to leave it be. Ryan left to talk to his friend Kevin about it. Kevin ask him what are you gonna do about it? Ryan thought for a minute and says I'm gonna leave south to warn them. If I remember King Mufasa he won't stop to protect Pride Landers from invading foes. Night time came and Ryan told his mom he was gonna stargaze tonight. Ryan left heading south to the Pride land to warn Maeva.

Next morning Simba woke up to start the day and walks out to the ledge of Pride Rock to over see the pride lands. Zazu flew by to read him the morning report, then tells him to fly around the borders to find trouble. Simba walks back into the den to greet Nala good morning.

Northern border: Ryan stop at the border ready to greet King Mufasa for the first time. Zazu started at the northern border to look for problems when he sees a lion sitting at the border line and ask the lion what is your business here? The lion replies my name is Ryan and I came here to warn King Mufasa that King Mark is coming for Maeva and her daughter Tiffany. Zazu looks at him and replies follow me to Pride Rock. Simba and Nala walked out with their cubs. to start a new day. Tiffany went with Kovu and Kiara and their friends. Maeva joined Nala and the lioness. while Simba sits at the ledge waiting for Zazu to return. Simba stare out to see the cubs at the watering hole. Zazu flew by to greet him and said there's someone here to meet you.

Simba turn around to see a cub standing there. Ryan greet the lion. Hi sir. Simba ask the cub what is your name and why are you here? the cub replies I'm Ryan and I need to warn King Mufasa that King Mark is coming for Maeva and her daughter Tiffany. Simba ask how do you know my father's name? Ryan replies my dad told me about him, how he's a great king who is loyal to his family and pride. Simba sighs and says he was a great king. Ryan ask was? Simba looks at him and says he was murdered by my uncle. Ryan ask so your the new king of Pride Rock? Simba smiles and nods yes, I'm king Simba. Ryan ask is Maeva and Tiffany here? Simba nods yes and says come with me. Simba leads Ryan to where the lioness are laying down.

Nala and the other lioness were talking to each other. Simba walks to the center with Ryan. Nala ask Simba who's that cub? Maeva looks at him and recognizes him and ask him. Ryan what are you doing here? And where is your mother? Ryan replies I came here to warn you that King Mark is coming here for you and Tiffany to take you both back. Maeva ask Ryan why you care about us now? You left my daughter because you couldn't handle being teased while spending time with her.

Ryan bows his head and says I'm sorry for what I did to Tiffany, but I came here to save you both. Where is she? Maeva answers she's with the other cubs playing. So King Mark is coming to take me and my daughter back? Ryan sighs and says yes but they will be here soon that's why I left in the middle of the night last night. Simba tells Nala and the others to stay by Maeva's side at all times. I'll come get her when they arrive. Simba and Ryan leave to find Kovu and the other cubs.


	6. Arrival of King Mark

Simba and Ryan walked to the watering hole to see Kovu playing tag with the cubs. Kovu stops to notice his dad with another cub by his side. Kovu ask his dad who's the new cub? The other cubs stop to notice him too. Simba says Kovu, girls meet- Tiffany looks at him and pounces on him and ask what are you doing here Ryan? Ryan replies I came here to warn you and your mom that King Mark and his son are coming to take you both back. Simba ask Tiffany to get off him please. Tiffany walks back and stands next to Kovu. Ryan gets up and says Tiffany I'm sorry for dropping you as a close friend. Tiffany glares at him and says this won't change anything between us. Simba clears his throat to get their attention, and ask Kovu and Tiffany to come with him. Tiffany ask Simba where are we going? Simba says were going to see my son.

Kion and the guard was in the headquarters cave resting. Simba walked into the den and ask Kion and the guard for help. Kion turns around to see his dad and ask what's up? Simba looks at Kovu and says I need the guard's help in protecting Tiffany. Kion looks at the guard and looks back at him and says we'll help. Simba leads Kovu and the lion guard with Tiffany to the other lioness. Tiffany started chatting with Kiara, zuri, Vitani and Tiifu. Simba tells Kion I want you to be in front of Tiffany. Kovu and Ryan on either side of Tiffany. And the rest behind. Don't leave her alone at all. Ono when King Mark or his son come for her, come get me. Do not engage with them and don't let them get near her. Just say I want to talk to them you are only to protect her from them till I come. Simba leaves to go check on Nala, Maeva and the other lioness.

Nala was chatting with Maeva about her and Simba's cub years. From Scar taking over Pride Rock to the birth of Kiara to Kovu starting a relationship with Kiara to the birth of Kion to the birth of Lion Guard to Gavin taking revenge of his mom and grandparents. Ending in Kovu risking his life to stop Gavin once and for all. Maeva stares at her and says you both had a lot to go through after I left with my mom. I'm sorry about King Mufasa, he meant alot to this Pride. Nala sighs remembering King Mufasa. Maeva thinks about King Mufasa, then sees King Simba. Oh hey Simba. Simba looks at Maeva and says you might be going back with King Mark but not by force. Maeva ask what's makes you think I would go back with King Mark and his son Moto? Simba sighs and says this will be my first time handling conflict between two prides and I don't want to engage in war. Why does Tiffany not want to go back?

Maeva sighs and says Tiffany's best friend told her that Moto was only wanting to marry her for her body and nothing else. So he hit her in the eye and when Tiffany seen her black eye. She told Moto she wasn't gonna marry him because of it. Zazu! Yelled Simba. Zazu flew down to him and ask what can I do for you sire? Simba says Zazu can you call me master Simba but in front of my family just call me Simba. Now can you fly to Mar Pride and ask to see a girl cub by the name of Shannon and ask her about her black eye for me and come back here. Zazu nods his head and says yes Simba. Simba sighs and says now all that is left is to wait for the arrival of King Mark.

Zazu flew to Mar Pride to talk to the girl cub. King Mark and Moto was still walking slow to Pride Rock. Zazu arrived at Mar Pride. Queen Kate ask the bird what are you here for? Zazu replies I am Zazu from Pride Rock and I came here to talk to a girl cub by the name of Shannon. Kate ask Zazu? Oh Zazu how's King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi doing? Zazu answers they had a boy cub named Simba. Kate says I heard they had a cub. Zazu says but Mufasa was murdered by his brother Scar so now Simba is the new king of Pride Rock. Simba ask me to come here to talk to Shannon about her black eye. Kate tells him she told us that she wasn't paying attention and walked into a tree at least that's what Moto told us. Zazu ask could you take me to her please? Kate takes Zazu to see Shannon.

Shannon was in the other cave with her mom. Kate and Zazu walked in the den to see them. Zazu ask Shannon? Shannon looks at the bird and ask what? Zazu ask did Moto hit you in the face giving you that black eye? Shannon sheds a tear at the memory of pain and nods her head yes. I told Tiffany that he only likes her body and doesn't like her for her body and nothing else. Then he came up to me and said he wants her for a heir, then hits me and says Tiffany will be his mate and there nothing I can do to stop him. Kate ask sweetie why didn't you come tell me about this? Mark may tell Tiffany what to do but if Moto does this then no. Mufasa told us once that a lioness shouldn't be forced to marry a lion against her will or she will run away. Shannon, Tiffany isn't gonna marry our son by force. Zazu go back to Simba and tell him the truth.

Mark and Moto arrived at the pride lands to take Tiffany back. Mark and Moto look around for Tiffany and Maeva. Kovu and cubs played tag for few minutes then laid down by the watering hole. Mark and Moto walked around till Ono spotted them and turned around to fly back to Kion. Moto tells his father lets follow that bird, maybe it will lead us to Tiffany or Maeva. Ryan laid on the left of Tiffany with Kovu on the right of her. Ono flew down to Kion who was laying next to Fuli resting when Ono told Kion that they're coming here. Kion tells him to go get my dad. Ono took off to get Simba. Five minutes later King Mark and his son Moto walked up to the watering hole to look for Tiff- Moto says there she is with two lions on both sides of her with a bunch of cubs beside them. Mark walks up to them and sits in front of them, with Moto next to him.

Moto ask Tiffany who are these two lions that are next to- wait Ryan? What are you doing here with my fiancée and this other lion? Ryan looks at him and says one I came here to warn her about you two coming after her. Two this lion is the future king named Kovu and next to him is his mate Kiara. Simba's daughter. That's Kion leader of the Lion guard, That's Vitani Kovu's sister. Simba adopt them since their mom and older brother was murdered. Those two are Zuri and Tiffu, Kiara's best friends. Moto says okay so I know who you all are.

Now we can go. Tiffany where's your mother? Tiffany answers she's with Queen Nala and the other lioness. Mark ask Queen Nala? What happen to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi? Kion says Mufasa was murdered by his brother Scar. So Simba took his place as the new King. Mark says I'm sorry about your grand father Kion but we are in a hurry to get back home so Tiffany lets go. Tiffany says you can't make me go without the Kings order and Moto can't come near me by order of King Simba. Mark ask where is Simba then? Kion answers Ono went to go get him, he wants to meet you too.

Simba was waiting for Zazu to get back when Ono flew down to him and said their here at the watering hole. Simba gets ready to leave with Ono to meet King Mark and his son when Zazu flew by and told him what Shannon said and what the Queen told him. Simba walked to where Nala and Maeva was and said lets go meet the King and his son. Mark was watching his son glare at Ryan and Kovu sitting next to his fiancée. Simba walked with Nala by his side with Maeva behind them to the watering hole. Simba looked at the lion and his son and said greetings King Mark and this must be Moto. Mark looks at him and says I'm sorry about your father, but why did you order us not to get near her for? Simba says I did it to keep your son from harming her or any one else until I know why she and Maeva left your Pride for. Mark says she left because Tiffany refuse to marry him because Moto hit her best friend. But Moto told me that Shannon walked into a tree.

Simba ask Mark can you take a walk with me? One king to another King? Mark looks at him and nods but tells Moto don't go near her till we get back. Simba and Mark walk around the Pride Lands talking about the past. Simba tells him what Shannon told his bird to tell him. And he threaten her that if she told any one about it he would have you banish her for a crime. Kate also said this for you. Mark says that's a line your dad said about lioness. I thought she just didn't want to marry him because of what he looks like or something, but not for that. Simba says sometimes if a cub is threaten to be banished for something they will keep quiet. Mark says thank you for talking to me. Simba says this is my first time with a problem like this. Plus I wanted to know for sure how Shannon got the black eye.

Simba walks back with Mark to the watering hole. Moto tells Tiffany, when we take you back your gonna regret running- Maeva says oh Moto your not gonna do anything to my daughter. Simba and Mark walk up to them to hear Moto growling at Maeva. Mark ask Moto what's going on? Tiffany says he threat- Moto glared at her. Moto! Moto looks at his dad and ask yes dad? Mark ask did you threaten Shannon by having me banish her if she told anyone that you hit her? Moto ask where did you hear that? Oh Simba sent his father's news bird to get the truth from Shannon. Moto glares at Simba and says you have no right to talk to Shannon about what I said to her.

Simba smirks oh is that so Moto. Simba looks at Mark. Mark says son you can say good bye to every one. Moto says okay lets go Tiffany and Maeva. Mark says their not coming if they don't want to. Moto growls and says I'm not leaving without Tiffany. Mark says your not marrying her as of right now when we get back home your grounded for three weeks and you will apologize to Shannon. After the three weeks you will do what Shannon tells you to do. Go every where she goes. Moto says you can't do that to me I'm your son and Tiffany is my fiancée. Mark says not anymore, I'm denning your engagement to her. Mark tells him get walking or I will carry you back home. Moto leaves with his dad back home.

Maeva and Tiffany hug Simba in front of Nala. Nala smirks so do we tell the pride we have three more members? Simba smirks maybe if they want to join? Tiffany smiles at the thought and replies yes. Ryan ask Simba can I join? I want to make it up to Tiffany. Simba nods his head yes but what about your mom? Ryan says can you ask Zazu to tell her for me? Simba says yes I can do that for you. Ryan walks next to Tiffany and nuzzles her in front of everyone. Tiffany backs up a little and says no, you have to make it up to me. So for now we're gonna take it slow okay Ryan? Ryan answers yes I can do that for you.


	7. Remending friendships

Tiffany went with her mom Maeva to the den to sleep with the other lioness. Ryan went to the ledge of Pride Rock and sits to gaze at the stars. Simba wàlks up to him and ask what's wrong Ryan? Ryan sighs and ask did you ever have a friend that would come to you when ever they are being picked on and you told them you would stick by their side no matter what? Simba thinks about it and answers yes, me and Nala was like that. Why? Ryan looks at him and says I said that to Tiffany and I broke that vow. I don't know how to make it up to her. Simba thinks about it and looks back at the den and whispers in his ear when she's asleep go by her and lay down next to her and Fall asleep but don't put your arm around her.

Simba and Ryan head inside the den to sleep. Ryan goes by Tiffany and lays down next to her and goes to sleep but whispers in her ear I'm so sorry for leaving you alone to be picked on. Please forgive me and licks her cheek and closes his eyes to sleep. In the morning Simba woke up to start the day and looks around the den to see all them asleep and stops to see Ryan laying next to Tiffany sleeping and walks out of the den to see the Pride Lands. Nala woke up to go see him outside. Nala ask him if he was thinking about Maeva and her daughter? Simba looks at her and nods his head yes. Nala says it's been years since we last saw her. But after she left I felt like part of it was my fault for saying that I couldn't marry her, because her mom threaten me if I didn't. Maybe if I said to stay here she would be fine. Nala nuzzles him and says now we can rebuild our friendship with her.

Maeva and the other lioness got up to start a new day. They look at Ryan sleeping next to Tiffany. Maeva tells them to let them sleep and walk out. Nala leads the hunting party. Kion took the guard out to patrol the pride lands. Kovu lead the lioness cubs to the watering hole to play while Ryan and Tiffany laid in the den sleeping. Ryan inched his head next to hers causing her to purr. A little later Sarabi came into the den to check on them to hear Tiffany purr loud due to Ryan cuddling up to her. Sarabi smiles at them and sighs saying aw. Tiffany yawns waking up to see Sarabi looking at her and says good morning Sarabi.

Sarabi answers back good morning you two. Tiffany ask two? And looks to her side to see Ryan cuddle next to her sleeping. Sarabi ask are you gonna wake him up or let him sleep. Tiffany sighs and says I thought I was dreaming when I heard him say that stuff to me and licks my cheek. Sarabi ask he licked your cheek last night? Tiffany whispers yes. I guess he does want to make it up to me. Sarabi ask what are you gonna do about it then? Tiffany looks at him and licks his muzzle repeatedly waking him up. Ryan yawns to see Tiffany licking his cheek and says I'm sorry for bailing out on you. Tiffany ask what part of taking it slowly did you not get? Ryan thinks about it, then looks at her and says I love you and kisses her muzzle in a passionate kiss.

Ryan breaks the kiss and says now we can take it slow rebuilding our friendship. Tiffany looks at him and smirks you've got three minutes to start running. Ryan gets up and runs out of the den with Tiffany chasing after him yelling your gonna pay for kissing me. Sarabi laughs at the two cubs run out of the den chasing each other. Sarafina and Ni walk in and ask what was that all about? Sarabi smiles and says Ryan kissed Tiffany and she told him to run with her chasing after him. So how's things with you two? Sarafina looks at Ni and says we were thinking about having another cub. Sarabi looks at them surprised and says I hope it would be a good cub. Simba and Nala sit down and talk with Maeva about her past.

Kovu was sitting down watching over Kiara and the others. Ryan came running into Kovu knocking him over. Kovu rubs his head and ask Ryan what are you running from? Tiffany runs up to him smirking oh do you think Kovu's gonna protect you? And pounces on Ryan and says pinned ya. Kovu ask Tiffany why was he running from you for? Tiffany blushes and answers he kissed me when I wanted to rebuild our friendship slowly. Kovu smirks maybe he wants to date you? Tiffany looks at Ryan and says next time you kiss me I will pull your tongue out. Tiffany gets up and walks away from them to go see her mom with a smile on her face. Ryan watches her leave and sighs, she will never forgive me. Kovu looks at him and says you know if she didn't want you as her mate, she wouldn't have let you continue to cuddle with her and lick your cheeks to wake you up. Ryan thinks about and smiles about her returning the favor. Kovu ask are you gonna go kiss her or let her walk away. Ryan looks at him shocked that he would ask that. Kovu says if you don't go get her I'll drag you to her.

Ryan runs off after Tiffany. Tiffany ran to her mom and ask how- seeing Nala and Simba there talking to her. Simba notice her and ask Tiffany how are you doing here with Moto no longer forcing you to marrying him? Tiffany answers good but now I have a new problem. Simba smiles thinking about Ryan. Maeva ask her daughter what's the problem? Tiffany sighs and says it's Ryan. Nala ask what did he do? Tiffany says he wants to be more than friends with me. Simba ask is that good? Tiffany shakes her head no. Maeva ask why not? Tiffany sighs and says I put my trust in him and he bailed on me because he couldn't handle the pressure of being teased every minute of every day. I don't want to put my trust in him again and face a repeat. Last night Ryan cuddle up with me and told me he was sorry. If I put my trust in him and watch him leave because he can't handle the pressure, I will end up broken hearted. Simba whispers in Tiffany's ear making her eyes go wide till she ask that's how bad he was upset over me refusing to start back to dating him again?

Ryan sees Tiffany talk to her mom and Simba and Nala and hides behind a bush to listen in on their conversation. Tiffany ask Simba how did you know what to tell him, to do that to me? Simba says he told me what he did to you and I thought about it and said to take baby steps first. Tiffany says well he kissed me on the lips after telling me, he loves me. Nala ask are you gonna let him or let him feel like your never gonna let him make it up to you? Tiffany ask what do you mean? Nala sighs and explains to her how he's feeling about breaking your heart and wants to repair it. Tiffany sighs maybe I should give him a chance. Ryan walks away from the conversation and heads to Pride Rock to go to sleep, But notice a path leading to the top of Pride Rock to see the whole view of Pride Lands and lays down.

Tiffany goes back to the watering hole to tell Ryan how she feels about him, but Ryan wasn't there. She ask Kovu where is Ryan? Kovu answers I thought he was gonna talk to you about your feelings for him. Tiffany ask what do you mean? I told him to go talk to you? Tiffany realize oh no he must of heard me talk about trust. I have to go find him. Kovu looks at Kiara wondering where did Ryan run off to. Ryan sighs laying there watching the pride lands, regretting everything he did to Tiffany and starts sniffle. Tiffany walks back to Pride Rock but stops to see paw prints in running form and follows to a rock then towards Pride Rock. She looks inside the den to see no Ryan and turns around to see her mom come up and ask have you seen Ryan? Maeva answers no, why? Tiffany says he ranaway after listen to us talk. Maeva hugs her daughter looking at the ground to see a tear drop leading down a path walk and tells her to walk up that path to the top of Pride Rock and says it's okay if you sleep up there tonight.

Tiffany walks up the path wondering why her mom told her to walk up- to see Ryan laying there and walks closer to him, to hear sniffle. Tiffany looks down at him and lays down beside him and says I know you heard us talking about you. Ryan looks away from her and sighs, saying I doubt you'll ever trust me with your heart again. Tiffany licks his cheek to get his attention. Ryan looks at her shock. She nudges him over on to his back and says I'll trust you after this. Ryan ask after wha- Tiffany kisses his lips wraping her paws around him. After five minutes of kissing him she breaks the kiss and says this will be the start of our relationship, and my mom said it was okay for me to sleep up here. Ryan thinks about Moto coming after both of them but I'll worry about that later. Right now worry about loving Tiffany for the time being.


	8. Beginning of a new couple

Ryan woke up to the morning sunrise. Tiffany yawned waking up to see she was laying on Ryan and gets off Ryan to let him up. Ryan tells Tiffany good morning sweet heart. Tiffany blushes at the compliment and says aw and licks his cheek. Ryan says lets head down to greet everyone. Ryan and Tiffany walk down the path to greet every one good morning. Simba was still sleeping next to Nala. Kovu laid between Kiara and Vitani sleeping. Ryan walked into the den to see everyone sleeping still except for Kion, who wasn't in the den.

Ryan went to another cave to see the lion guard there sleeping but notice Kion's head laying on Fuli's head sleeping. Tiffany walked into the cave to see the lion guard sleep- Ryan whispers to her I didn't know Kion and Fuli are mates. Tiffany whispers back neither did I. Kion yawned a little hearing voices to see Ryan and Tiffany staring at them and ask what's up you two? Ryan ask Kion when did you and Fuli start dating? Kion says after I went to the outlands with Kovu and Ono to spy on the hyenas. We confess our feeling towards each other. Then I confessed that I love her and ever since that day we've been mates. Like my sister and Kovu.

Ryan and Tiffany head back to the den to see Maeva. Maeva ask them did you two fix the issue between you two? Ryan looks at Tiffany and smiles yes we did and we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Maeva congrats them on the new couple. Simba and Nala smiles at them too. Ryan ask Simba would Moto try to take her? Simba thinks about it and replies maybe but it would test your loyalty towards Tiffany. Ryan and Tiffany walk to a patch flowers to bathed in the sunshine. Kovu and Kiara stood a top of the ledge of Pride Rock over looking the pride lands. Kion leads the guard around the pride lands looking for signs of trouble. Kovu ask Kiara what are you thinking of? Kiara puts her paw to her chin and says I'm going up to the top of Pride Rock to get a better view of the pride lands. Kovu tells her I'm gonna stay down here. Kiara answers then you won't see the view from down here. Kovu sighs and says I'll come with you up there. Kiara smiles walking up the path to the top of pride rock.

After reaching the top, Kovu ask why did you want to come up here for? Kiara looks at him and smiles at him with lush in her eyes. Kovu stares at her before realizing the look and says no Kiara. Kiara looks at him and pleads pretty please? Kovu looks at her ask please don't tell me it's heat week again? Kiara shakes her head no. Kovu wonders about her and him. Kiara walks up to him and sits in front of him. Kovu ask what are yo- Kiara grabs the sides of his face, pulling him into a kiss. Kovu's eyes widen to the kiss but easies into the kiss. Kiara leans back while Kissing Kovu till they fall on top of each other giggling. Kiara looks at him and says I love you so much Kovu. Kovu looks at her and says I love you too Kiara. Kovu kisses Kiara again in pure bliss. After kissing Kovu ask her are you ready to go back down? Kiara shakes her head no. Kovu ask why not? Kiara says I want you to be in my heart. Kovu answers I'm already in your heart, we already mated twi- Kiara nods her head in understanding. Kovu looks at her thinking what she asked him to do.

Kiara kisses him again. Kovu breaks the kiss and says why do you want this for? Kiara licks his muzzle and says I want to be loved by you. Kovu nods his head in understanding. Kiara whispers please? Kovu says okay my queen. Afterwards Kovu and Kiara head back down to see what the other cubs are doing.

In Mar Pride: Mark and Kate were dealing with Moto's punishment. For threatening a member of the pride. Moto was to take care of Shannon, go every where she went for three weeks. Moto looks at Shannon and says you ruined my engagement with Tiffany. Shannon says well you don't deserve to have her anyway. Moto sighs knowing that she's probably kissing Ryan. Shannon tells him to let it go. Moto says I won't let it go, till she sees how much she gonna pay. Shannon looks at him and says if you don't let it go it will destroy yourself. Moto leaves to go to the watering hole to calm down. Shannon thinks about him leaving and walks to the king and queen.

Mark was talking to Kate about Moto's behavior. Shannon greets them good afternoon your highness. Mark ask where is Moto at? Shannon answers he's at the watering hole. Kate sighs and says he's supposed to be by your side at all times. Shannon sighs and says he won't let go of Tiffany. Mark says maybe he will if someone would be willing to care about him. Shannon looks at them and ask you two want me to date him? Mark answers yes if you like. Shannon shakes her head no he gave me a black eye for defending Tiffany. Mark says not to date him but to show him there's more lioness out there for him besides Tiffany. Shannon heads to the watering hole to talk to Moto, but stops to see him gone.

Moto ran to the Pride lands to spy on Tiffany. Ryan was talking to Tiffany about their relationship beginning. Ryan takes Tiffany around the pride lands playing and showing her romantic stuff falling hard for her. Moto watches them from a distances. To see them kiss and whispers to them your gonna pay Ryan for taking Tiffany and leaves back home. Mark and Kate walked around the pride looking for Moto. Moto walked to a hill and lays down crying. Shannon looks around till she found him on a hill crying and goes to him and ask Moto where did you go?

Moto answers I went to she Tiffany and her and Ryan were kissing. Shannon sighs and says Moto they already were in love with each other before you ask her to marry you? Moto ask what? Shannon tells him again. Moto cries some more. Shannon lays down rubbing his back wondering why he didn't see how Tiffany and Ryan looked at each other before he asked her to marry him. Moto calms down and ask Shannon why are you comforting me after what I did to you? Shannon sighs and says your dad thinks I can fix your girl problem. Moto nods his head in understanding. They both fall asleep there. Mark and Kate look at them and think of the same thing: Beginning of a new couple.


End file.
